1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer readable medium recording a program or the like for providing information relating to an optional device installable on an apparatus such as a printer, and more particularly to a computer readable medium recording an information providing program or the like that can provide information, to a user in an easily understandable form, relating to an installable optional device that is presently uninstalled.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically optional devices that can be optionally installed are prepared for apparatuses such as printers and copiers. For example, in the case of a printer, a plurality of memory units of different capacity, HDD units, a plurality of paper feeders for expansion, and duplex printing mechanisms are prepared as optional devices.
For example, in the case of a printer, information as to whether these optional devices have been installed on the apparatus is provided by a printer driver provided in the host device. More specifically, when bidirectional communication is possible between the host device and printer, the printer driver acquires information on the installed optional devices from the printer and displays the names of the installed optional devices in the list format. Furthermore, when the bidirectional communication is impossible, the installation status of the optional devices is inputted by the user into the host device and set to the printer driver, and this set information is similarly displayed in the list format. Such information is displayed on an optional settings window for performing settings and display with respect to detailed items, rather than on the basic settings window for performing setting and display with respect to basic items, from among the user interface windows prepared to perform the setting of various conditions relating to printing in the printer.
Such provision of information relating to the optional devices is described, for example, in Japanese Patents Nos. 3017605 and 3740216 and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-21400. Japanese Patent No. 3017605 discloses a configuration in which the installation status of an optional device is indicated by an external appearance image, Japanese Patent No. 3740216 discloses a feature of changing the displayed contents according to the installation status of an optional device, and Japanese Patent Laid-open No. 2004-21400 discloses a feature of automatically acquiring configuration information for the printer.
However, with the above-described conventional methods for providing information relating to an optional device, the attention is focused on the presently installed optional device, and the information relating to an installable optional device that has not been installed is not provided to the user in an easily understandable form.
Such lack of easily understandable information that relates to the uninstalled optional device is inconvenient when the user tries to find a way of using the optional device effectively and conveniently in an apparatus such as a printer, is hardly useful as an incentive for purchasing new optional devices, and causes the suppliers of apparatuses such as a printers to miss a chance of selling the optional device.